Harry Potter and the Cloaks of Black
by D.S. Moony Nicky Granger
Summary: This used to be Harr Potter and the Cloaks of Black Ok this is.. um I am horrible at this. the main carracter is Ty Sky not the most creative name but you can't win them all. Just read and find out.


Authors note: Well hello this is my first submitted fanfic. I hope you like it, this is only the beginning so please read even though it's sort of short. Well please R/R this will be an on going series. I hope, best wishes to all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters, plots, and anything you don't recognize. The lovely and talented J.K. Rowling owns every thing you do recognize.

Harry Potter and the Girl of the Black

## Chapter 1: subtitled

## Ty Sky

She looked up from her potion for just a second.From her position at the back of the room she could she Professor Swoom's bushy mustache twitching slightly, he was worried no doubt about it. In the 4 years she had been in the Haveron's Hag School of Witchcraft for Girls Professor Swoom's mustache always twitched when he was nervous, scared or surprised. Today he was reading the Daily Prophet so he would soon stand up and Say in his shrill voice what the news was. Yep, there he goes. "classssss" he squeaked in a exited hiss, "Harry Potter has just been selected as the Fourth Champion in the Triwizard cup" The room stared at the Professor not knowing whether to applaud or shriek until Amelia Weatherspoon Gasped, Shrieked and fainted.

The class went berserk gasping and fainting not even knowing why but Amelia was always the one to know about these things so they followed suit. But she was not going to faint or Gasp until she had a reason to. So she raised her hand and was about to ask what the Triwizard Tournament was when Ulisease Jamop tried to fake a faint and knocked into Amelia's Caldron which was turned over, the gooey green half done potion came poring out. Amelia had sat next to her so it was headed straight towards her feet. She tried to jump up on her workstation, but was not quick enough and the half done potion made contact with her tennis shoes."Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Yelled a red-eyed TY jumping ten feet, she felt like her whole foot was coming off.

The whole room fell quiet and everyone scrambled up off the floor. Luckily everyone got up in time. Ty's shoe was now melting away and her foot was turning green. "$*%@ My! #$@#^% Foot is @#$@#$ coming $%@#$ off" she yelled in pain.Professor Swoom turned white," Nnn..Nnoo need it swear" Ty again yelled," My foot" she then collapsed from the pain falling straight into yet more of the green contraption. 

When she woke she was in Madam Kinde's infirmary the kind lady was standing over looking worried. "What the..." she began but was silenced by Madam Kinde. She managed slowly," What happened to me" Madam Kinde Frowned but answered in her odd German accent," Zi young Mizz Sky got a potion that was- was how do you say a little acidy and Zi potion burned your foot, and Legz, an head. "My head", she nearly screamed but it only came out a harsh whisper. "Oh yes and Zi throat", Said in a meek smile," your hair almos al gone" No she thought shrilly she squeaked, "How, I only just stepped in it" 

"NO, Actually you fainted and Zi potion got all over you"

She didn't remember a lot after that except that her whole body ached, especially her head. 

When she finally recovered her voice was back to normal, she spoke a little softer, but still normal. Her hair was still gone and her whole left leg was black, no matter what spell was put on it, it would not go away. Most of the black everywhere else went away except a dark tint on the back of her neck that traced over the left side of her body to her black leg.

It took the rest of the school year for her hair to grow back in and even then it would grow no longer than her shoulders and was Black and had red streaks which no one could explain since it used to be a dull brown.

Amelia and Ulisease took it the hardest not speaking for weeks, blaming themselves no matter how hard she coaxed them to stop blaming themselves. The rest of the school was very kind to her and did not tease except for a few of her enemies.

Through the rest of the year headlines came and went, most about Harry but she really didn't care and she never was quite comfortable in potions again. 

An, well this was unbelievably short and I am sorry I shame myself

Well that won't happen again hopefully GtG please review I will write more Bye J


End file.
